


[Vid] All These Things That I've Done

by giandujakiss



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I've tried multiple times to set this vid with a publication date of June 10, 2006- it's one of my earliest - but it keeps showing up as November 2013.  Sorry to anyone who was fooled!!!</p><p> </p><p>Song: All These Things That I've Done by The Killers<br/>Summary: You try saving the world sometime.<br/>Length: 4:59</p><p>Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1304.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/542655.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] All These Things That I've Done

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second vid I ever made. I am aware of all of its flaws, but I still have affection for it - so, here you go.


End file.
